


Would You Tell the Knight-Commander?

by TCRegan



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Heroism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCRegan/pseuds/TCRegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Would you tell the world ... the knight-commander, that you love an apostate and you will stand beside him?"</i>
</p><p>Hawke wasn't lying when he said yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Serah, you can't-"

In retrospect, punching the templar directly in the face was likely a bad idea. One he'd have to pay for later, but he didn't care. Hawke was livid. Normally of good humor, he had a lot of patience for the bullshit that went on his city. The only things he didn't suffer were templars that abused their positions, and slavers. Having lived in Lowtown he saw all sorts. Pickpockets, thieves, smugglers. People just trying to get by. He even had his own pocket picked twice in the last six months, but consoled himself with the fact that he could return to a mansion in Hightown, where the urchin that stole from him likely hadn't a crust of bread all week.

The templars made way for him as he stalked through their Hall. Storming up the stone steps, he approached the Knight-Commander's door and kicked it in. Dramatic, but it achieved the affect he wanted. Meredith stood up at once from her desk, hand on her sword pommel. Hawke strode forward and swept everything from the desk in one swift motion.

Meredith glowered. "You'd better have an explanation of this interruption, Serah Hawke."

"My friend was attacked in the streets of Hightown this afternoon. In broad daylight by YOUR templars. Care to explain why?"

Meredith gazed at him coolly, removing her hand from her sword. She crossed her arms. "You're speaking of the apostate, Anders."

"Yes," Hawke growled, hands curling into fists. "He was shopping for reagents and three templars thought it would be fun to harass him. When he didn't react, they beat him bloody. He had to limp home."

"Home? Surely you mean your home. I have it on good authority that he lives in a dirty hovel in Darktown with the rest of the scum."

Hawke barely restrained himself from reaching across the desk and strangling her. "Yes, my home."

"Or is it… your shared dwelling?" she asked, a smirk touching her lips.

"I-" Hawke bit his tongue. It was one thing to have a known apostate with him, fixing the city's ills, working with him to rid the town of ne'er do wells and getting involved with relieving Kirkwall of the Qunari threat. It was easy to cast an eye in the other direction when that apostate was simply a companion of the city's Champion.

"You ought to buy some curtains."

"You spying bitch."

"Hardly a difficult task. You run around with a mouthy dwarf, a Rivaini whore, an ex-communicated Dalish elf and other assorted riff-raff. What's an apostate? As long as he keeps his head down. But if it got out to the nobles that our Champion's lover was that apostate…"

Hawke grit his teeth. "Fuck you."

Meredith smiled icily. "I believe that's his job, isn't it?"

He swung, and was surprised at Meredith's reflexes. She caught his fist in a gloved hand, her gauntlet's iron spikes digging into his skin. He winced but didn't move. She was stronger than he would've guessed.

"Yes," he said. 

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Anders is my lover. And yes, I'm going to defend him, even if it means people judging me for it. Maybe then the nobility will get off their collective asses and do something about the way mages are treated in this city."

"You have an odd affinity for mages in general. Is it because of your sister or because of your lover?"

Hawke yanked his fist away from Meredith's grasp. "It's common sense. Mages are people that deserve to be treated with respect. Orsino is right. Your time is up."

Meredith leaned forward, finger in his face. "I'd be very, very careful, Serah Hawke, with how you address me. I do not take well to idle threats."

"Yes," said Hawke snidely, "well I'll have to make sure they're not idle then."

They stared at each other a minute longer before Meredith finally broke eye contact. She strode across the room and held the door. "We're done."

"Oh, I highly doubt that," Hawke said, pausing in the doorway. "If any of your men touch my lover again, they'll be meeting with some very unfortunate accidents in Lowtown and I promise you, not even the rats will be able to find their corpses."

He strode out, satisfied with the very loud slamming of the door behind him. Still angry but feeling slightly victorious, he hurried home to take care of Anders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was a pleasant surprise for me. I don't remember writing a followup to this story. I was cleaning out my fic folders (spread out across two computers and multiple flash drives...) and found that this old thing was never posted. So, enjoy some Anders/Hawke h/c!

Hawke took a breath before opening his front door. He was sure he'd be paying for his outburst later. The templar whose nose he broke likely wasn't even involved with Anders' attack. Still, it felt good to have an outlet for his rage. How dare they touch his friend – his lover – and in broad daylight?

"Good evening messere!" Bodahn called in his cheery tone. "There's a letter for you on the desk and Master Anders is resting peacefully."

Orana smiled softly. "He took a bit of soup and has been asking after you. He fell asleep not too long ago."

Hawke stopped in the main hall, feeling his anger ebb. Even with Bethany in the Circle and mother gone, the house still felt like a home. He had half a mind to invite Gamlen to come stay, but his relationship with Anders would make for an awkward living arrangement. He had no desire to make his lover uncomfortable with his uncle's off-colored comments. He thanked Bodahn and Orana, giving Sandal a high-five as he climbed the stairs and opened his bedroom door.

"Hawke?"

"I thought you'd be asleep," Hawke said apologetically, stepping inside and shutting the door behind him. 

Anders sat up, blankets falling to his waist. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and yawned. "How long was I out?"

"About two hours. Orana said you had some soup."

"I thought it was a dream," Anders said, smiling and reaching for him. "And I awoke, not in the Gallows but in your bed."

Hawked took his hand and allowed himself to be drawn down for a kiss. Anders pulled back after a moment, looking at his knuckles.

"Hawke, you're bleeding."

"I've had worse," Hawke shrugged.

Anders continued to frown. "What happened?"

"The Knight-Commander has a penchant for pointy gloves."

Anders looked up, concern apparent in his eyes. "You saw the Knight-Commander."

Hawke sighed and sank to the bed, cupping Anders' cheek with his injured hand. "I did."

"But why?"

"Because someone needs to answer for what was done to you."

Anders dropped his gaze. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't burden you with this. Now questions will be raised. I should go. I'll take the basement."

Hawke grabbed his shoulders, holding him in place. "I didn't deny you to Meredith."

"You… what?" Anders looked up.

"You asked me once if I would tell the world that I love an apostate. I told you I would. I'd never lie to you, Anders."

Anders eyes softened and Hawke leaned in, kissing him gently.

"Are you sure?" Anders asked, pushing him back.

"Let me think for a moment," Hawke said, pretending to postulate. "I have a half-naked –" He lifted the blankets and raised an eyebrow. "Fully naked, gorgeous man in my bed. Oh, I suppose-"

His sarcasm was cut off by Anders' kiss. Hawke pulled him close, arms around him protectively.

"I love you," Hawke whispered against Anders' cheek. "And I don't care who knows it." He kissed him again, pressing him to the mattress, and pulled the covers up over both of them.


End file.
